List of Walt Disney Pictures films
This is a list of films produced by and released under the Walt Disney Pictures banner (known as that since 1983, with Never Cry Wolf as its first release) and films released before that under the former name of the parent company, Walt Disney Productions (1929–1983). Most films listed here were distributed theatrically in the United States by the company's distribution division, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (formerly known as Buena Vista Distribution Company 1953–1987 and Buena Vista Pictures Distribution 1987–2007). The Disney features produced before Peter Pan (1953) were originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, and are now distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Some films produced by Walt Disney Pictures are also set to be released under the parent company's streaming service, Disney+. This list is organized by release date and includes live-action feature films (including theatrical and streaming releases), animated feature films (including films developed and produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar Animation Studios), and documentary films (including titles from the True-Life Adventures series and films produced by the Disneynature label). For an exclusive list of animated films released by Walt Disney Pictures and its previous entities see List of Disney theatrical animated features. This list is only for films released under the main Disney banner. The list does not include films produced or released by other existing, defunct or divested labels or subsidiaries owned by Walt Disney Studios (i.e. Marvel Studios , Lucasfilm , 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight Pictures, Fox 2000 Pictures, National Geographic Documentary Films, Touchstone Pictures, Hollywood Pictures, Miramax Films, Dimension Films, ESPN Films etc.; unless they are credited as co-production partners) nor any direct-to-video releases, TV films, theatrical re-releases, or films originally released by other non-Disney studios. Feature films listed by decade 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Future releases } | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Jungle Cruise | | Davis Entertainment, Flynn Picture Company and Seven Bucks Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | The One and Only Ivan | | TriBeCa Productions and TSG Entertainment |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled Walt Disney animated film | | Walt Disney Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Cruella | | Gunn Films and Marc Platt Productions |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled Pixar animated film | | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled Walt Disney animated film | | Walt Disney Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled Pixar animated film | | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled Pixar animated film | | Pixar Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- | style="background:#ff8080;"| A | Untitled Walt Disney animated film | | Walt Disney Animation Studios |- | style="background:#ffff80;"| L | Untitled Disney live-action film | | |- ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center; background:#cee0f2;"| Undated films |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Magic Camp | rowspan="5" | Gunn Films, Team Todd and Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Noelle | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Stargirl | Gotham Group, Hahnscape Entertainment and Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Timmy Failure | Disney+ exclusive release |- | style="background:#ffff80;" | L | Togo | Disney+ exclusive release |} Production notes Notes }} * }} * * * }} * }} * }} * It was scheduled to be released in the United States on April 20, 2018, but was confirmed to be taken off the theatrical calendar the week of release. }} }} See also In-depth lists by other types * List of Disney home entertainment * List of Disney television films * List of Disney theatrical animated features * List of Disney live-action remakes of animated films Disney-branded labels Operating: * Walt Disney Animation Studios (list) * Disney Channel Original Movies (list) * Disneynature * Pixar Animation Studios (list) Defunct: * ImageMovers Digital * Skellington Productions * DisneyToon Studios Other film labels and/or subsidiaries Operating: * Marvel Studios (list) ** Marvel Cinematic Universe (list) ** Marvel Television * Lucasfilm Ltd. * 20th Century Fox (list) ** Fox Searchlight Pictures ** 20th Century Fox Animation ** Blue Sky Studios (list) ** Fox Star Studios * Touchstone Pictures (list) * ESPN Films * UTV Motion Pictures Defunct: * Hollywood Pictures * ABC Motion Pictures (list) * ABC Family (list) * Fox 2000 Pictures Divested (once owned by Disney): * Miramax (list) ** Dimension Films (list) Related lists * List of Disney animated shorts * List of Disney television series Further reading * * * List of all films released by Disney regardless of label * UltimateDisney.com List of Pre-1980 Live Action Disney Movies and DVD Status * UltimateDisney.com List of 1980-Present Live Action Disney Movies and DVD Status References External links * Official list of Walt Disney Pictures films * Category:Lists Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Disney feature films Feature films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures sv:Lista över Disneyfilmer#Spelfilmer